


Broken Bones

by Drake_Dracul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Graphic, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dracul/pseuds/Drake_Dracul
Summary: In depth abuse.Written while in the darkest slumps of my depression.





	Broken Bones

Sweat.  
Tears.  
Snot.  
Blood.  
It all drips from my face as I lean against the wall for support.  
I feel the rivets of blood pour down my back as the buckle of the belt bites into my skin again.  
Another wound is opened.  
I grit my teeth.  
I know if I make a sound it'll be worse.  
But it hurts. Oh god it hurts.  
I feel him spit on me before the next hit comes.  
I'm beginning to feel tired.  
Is he actually going to kill me this time?  
Will I bleed out and finally be free of him?  
My father.  
I hear the belt drop. He's done with it.  
I hear him lower his zipper and I pray for oblivion as the next assult begins.  
What did I do to deserve this?  
He's not a gentle lover.  
Lover. That's a laugh. Fuck.  
I feel more than hear the bitter laugh escape my mouth as he fills me.  
Now his hands are around my throat.  
It's going to be one hell of a clean up when he's done.  
There's blood on the walls, and the floor I can feel it under my feet, dripping down my legs.  
My legs. They're trembling.  
If I pass out again, the punishment will be worse next time.  
His hands move from my throat to my hips as he thrusts harder, faster, he's getting close. I know the signs of that by now.  
He sinks his teeth into my shoulder as he releases into my torn anus.  
It burns.  
I cry out.  
He forcefully shoves my face into the wall, and I hear a crack. He's broken my nose again.  
For how many times he's done that I'm surprised I still have one.

"Are you listening boy?!"  
Fuck. What did he say? What did I miss?  
"You're gonna clean up your fucking mess aren't ya?!"  
"Yes Sir" I answer emptily, the sound muffled as my face is still very firmly pressed into the wall.  
He lets me go, and I fall to the floor.  
He kicks me in the back and I can't hold back the groan of pain.  
Pain. I don't remember the last time I wasn't in pain.  
I pray again for oblivion. I know God doesn't listen to me, but it helps to know there is someone I can tell.  
He can't logically get angry for me telling God. The oh so omnipotent being watches our every move anyway.  
And yet, I pray in silence, because my father never was one for logic. If he heard my praying, I'd get punished for that too.  
I'm so sick of being punished.  
News flash, I'm not the reason Mom left.  
You are.  
I can barely move, I can barely keep my eyes open, wait...  
I pry my eyes open, I hadn't even realised they were closed.  
I have to clean up before he decides I need another punishment for laziness.  
I drag myself to the bathroom to begin cleaning myself up.  
It's going to be a long night.


End file.
